As people pay more and more attention to holiday celebration, it is easy to see decorative lights everywhere during the holidays. One of the most popular styles among those is an artificial Christmas tree decorated with colorful small lights. However, the present design of the artificial Christmas trees is usually bulky, and difficult for storage. Hence, it is prone to damage during the transportation and storage.
The present invention is a foldable supporting structure for decorative Christmas lights. It is easy to set up and fold, and suitable for transportation and storage.